1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the general field of insulated windows, and is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus by which existing single-pane windows, doors, and the like, can be converted to double or triple pane elements without the necessity of destroying existing glass. The invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for such conversions wherein the existing frame and existing pane of glass become the foundation for the insulated completed adaptive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are numerous insulated windows in existence. There are even many methods of converting existing windows, and the like, having single panes of glass to those having multiple panes of glass. For example, there are means provided to adapt a preformed double-pane of glass to an existing single-pane window by destroying the pane already existing and replacing it with an adaptive element. There are means to apply storm windows of various types.
No prior art exists, however, where the existing frame and existing pane are used in the manner which is hereinafter described to form a double or triple-insulated window by the mere addition of one or two panes of glass and encompassing spacing material around the edge with a holding member cooperative within the existing frame. In this respect this invention is unique.